1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated heat-dissipating module, and more particularly, to an integrated heat-dissipating module capable of dissipating the heat produced by a main heat-generating source installed on a computer motherboard and dissipating the heat produced by a sub heat-generating source installed around the main heat-generating source simultaneously in order to reduce a temperature of a computer host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For meeting the requirements of high integration and fast processing speed, each high-level computer such as a Rack-Mount Internet server or various types of dedicated servers has a lot of components that produce a great quantity of heat as they are operated. Accordingly, a requirement of heat dissipation is quite important for the high-level computer in order to hold a temperature of each component inside the computer host within a suitable range of temperatures so that the component can function normally. However, a heat-dissipating fan used by a conventional computer is insufficient to a high-level computer having a high density of components, so that the heat in the computer host cannot be effectively expelled to the outside by the conventional heat-dissipating fan, which easily leads to a breakdown of devices or a shutdown of systems. As a result, a heat-dissipating apparatus 1 shown in FIG. 1 is usually applied in a current server. The heat-dissipating apparatus 1 comprises a saddle-like casing 11 made of a plastic material, and a heat-dissipating fan 12 installed on a side of the saddle-like casing 11. The saddle-like casing 11 is installed on a motherboard 2 for capping a main heat-generating source 3 that will produce a lot of heat while it is operated, such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a chipset. The heat-dissipating fan 12 is installed on a rear vent (not shown in FIG. 1) of the saddle-like casing 11. Additionally, when the heat-dissipating fan 12 is running, it guides cool air into the saddle-like casing 11 so that the cool air absorbs the heat produced by the main heat-generating source 3 for cooling the air inside the saddle-like casing 11 and decreasing a temperature of the main heat-generating source 3. Finally, the produced hot air is expelled to the outside of a computer housing of the server via a front vent 111 of the saddle-like casing 11. Since the airflow produced by the heat-dissipating fan 12 is concentrated around the main heat-generating source 3 by the saddle-like casing 11, the heat produced by the main heat-generating source 3 can be effectively dissipated so that the heat-dissipating efficiency for the main heat-generating source 3 can be improved. However, the above-mentioned method is only utilized to dissipate the heat produced by the main heat-generating source 3 in a host. In addition to the main heat-generating source 3, sub heat-generating sources, such as a MOSFET voltage modulator or an expansion card inserted in a slot, may also generate heat as they are operated. Even though the heat produced by the sub heat-generating sources is less than that produced by the main heat-generating source, it will be accumulated inside the host and will lead to a breakdown of systems if the heat produced by the sub heat-generating sources is not ejected from the host. Moreover, the heat-dissipating apparatus 1 is only limited to dissipate the heat produced by the main heat-generating source 3 in the host, but it does not function to dissipate the heat produced by the sub heat-generating sources. Accordingly, it is necessary to equip the heat-dissipating apparatus 1 with other heat-dissipating devices such as a fan or heat-dissipating fins for dissipating the heat produced by the sub heat-generating sources, and that would result in a high production cost and occupying too much space.
Since the current trend of electronic devices is towards high integration, high performance, and high power efficiency, the heat-dissipating apparatus 1 apparently cannot meet the requirements of the current electronic devices. For satisfying the requirements of the current electronic devices, a heat-dissipating apparatus should be oriented towards an integrated module capable of performing heat dissipation simultaneously for the main heat-generating source and the sub heat-generating sources for reducing a production cost and a space occupied by the integrated module.